No Myth
by Cardinal Robbins
Summary: John Munch joins the iPod generation, when he gets a very special birthday gift. SVU AU   COMPLETE


"No Myth"

by Cardinal Robbins

Disclaimer and Acknowledgement: John Munch doesn't belong to me, but Sarah Zelman does. "No Myth" is copyright Michael Penn, a snippet of the lyrics has been used for the sake of songfic. I make no money from this, so don't even think about suing me.

Nothing like writing a bit of fluff, as a 'warm up' for other things. Yes, I was also browsing iTunes, which is dangerous for me. Thanks for tolerating this one, folks!

"It's an iPod," John said, curious. A smile crept across his face, as he took everything out of the package. "This opened a little too easily for some reason."

He was sitting on Zelman's leather sofa, enjoying a lazy Saturday morning, which happened to fall on his birthday. In a dark gray t-shirt, black jeans and stocking feet, he was glad for time to relax before they spent the night partying with their squad-mates and other friends.

Sarah couldn't hide her excitement, hoping he'd join the "iPod generation" by using the small, shiny black device as he walked in the park or worked out in the 16th Precinct's basement gym. "I loaded it with music," she admitted. "I hope it's what you'll like. A lot of your favorites are on there, too – Lou Reed, Bob Dylan, Iron Butterfly, The Grateful Dead, and more."

He held up the little Nano, plugged in the ear buds and gave it a listen, with a bit of prompting from Sarah. Munch saw the slightly amused expression on Zelman's face and grinned, sure to read the online tech manual to fully understand his gift. "How much music did you load on this?"

"Everything from 'Mack the Knife' to Guns n' Roses, with some 80's and 90's rock," she said, seated beside him on the sofa. "Open the other present?" She handed him another gift, it too wrapped in paper that looked like one of Jerry Garcia's t-shirts. "I hope you like this…"

He wrapped his arm around her, drew her to him and kissed her tenderly. "You know whatever it is, I'll love it," he assured her, ripping paper carefully. "Is this what I think it is? A docking station?" John saw the iHome logo, realizing he could play everything on his iPod through what seemed to be a mini stereo system. "Sarah, you didn't have to – "

"I wanted to, sweetheart," she replied, "so you could listen to your favorite music without having to tote vinyl back and forth." Sarah watched as his expression changed from curiosity to delight. "You want to set it up?"

Not long after he'd unwrapped it, John had the device settled on a shelf near Sarah's stereo. He read the instructions carefully, soon rewarded with music throughout the living room. Munch had figured out the 'shuffle' feature, deeply pleased as three songs in a row reminded him of the 1960s. He sang along, opened cards from co-workers, friends and relatives all wanting to wish him well on his special day.

Once he'd finished, he stood and watched as Sarah worked the iPod for a moment. "I loaded this one especially, hoping for this moment," she admitted, as they heard the first chords of Michael Penn's "No Myth." John saw her blush slightly, both of them remembering the first time they'd heard the song – low on the radio, the two of them in casual clothes on a stakeout. He'd been in black jeans, her chiding having made him laugh.

_What if I were Romeo in black jeans?_

_What if I was Heathcliff? It's no myth._

_Maybe she's just looking for_

_Someone to dance with._

"You're in luck," he said, taking her hand as he pulled her close. "This is a good song to dance to. Pretty sneaky of you to pre-load my iPod – which I know I'm probably going to become hopelessly addicted to, by the way." He reveled in being so close to her, near enough to feel the heat as they moved smoothly.

"You _are_ my 'Romeo in black jeans,'" she said, kissing him lightly as they danced.

They kissed again, deeper, swaying together. "Maybe you've been looking for someone to dance with?" They laughed, as he gently led her back to the sofa. "What time do we meet everyone at Ajia?" He took off his glasses, placed them on the coffee table as she cuddled close.

"We have all the time in the world," she assured him. "Having a happy birthday, sweetheart?" She reached up, turned off the lamp on the end table, then slipped down beside him once more.

"So far, yes," he replied. "But why don't you ask me that again in about an hour?"


End file.
